


Precious

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: Old fic.Leo and Preg!Raph.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Not a huge fan of MPreg, but I do like the breeding aspect of it.

“Are you sure you’re okay for this?”

Leo leans over, takes Raph mouth in a soft kiss before he can even reply. When he pulls away, Raph’s face is red hot, mouth slack. He grumbles, averting his eyes. “Yes.”

“But are you you sure?” Leo reaches down, pressing his hand against Raph’s sensitive, bloated belly; their baby, his baby. It makes Raph seem fragile, and Leo’s afraid to hurt him. “We don’t wanna push to hard.”

“Just–” Raph splutters, writhing a little at Leo’s touch. “Just do it. I’m okay.”

Leo bites his lip, beak wrinkled in a frown. He – He wants it. He wants it really bad but… It’s not worth it, if Raph gets hurt, or the baby, or–

“God fucking damnit, Leo!” Raph’s legs tighten around his, yanking him forward with a yelp, “Hurry up and fuck me!”

Leo just stares, a little taken aback, into Raph’s unwavering eyes for what feels like an eternity, before the words totally sink in. He nods, gently pushing his cock into Raph’s already prepared hole, resisting the urge to yank it out whenever Raph groans or moans or moves even a little bit.

Anxious doesn’t describe it. He’s visibly shaking when he starts moving, slow and steady and gentle, always watching Raph’s face, hands cradled over his mate’s bump instinctively, as if it’d help.

Waters tested, he picks the pace up a little. Just a little, until he can tell Raph’s starting to totally lose himself on all the sensations attack him, and he lets himself go too at the fact, fucking Raph at a leisurely pace; nothing like their usual sex.

“A-Ah.” Raph grunts, and Leo freezes for second, terrified, before he realises Raph’s cock is shaking and that he’s about to cum. “Ahh- Ah, Leo!” Leo grabs Raph’s dick, pumping it furiously, watching in awe as Raph’s hot cum splatters all over his own face and chest, before he cums just after.

—

“’M love you…”

They cuddle, later. Noses pressed together, gazing gently into each other’s eyes. Raph looks so peaceful and happy as he rubs his stomach, and Leo can’t help but share the notion, smiling as he melts into Raph’s mouth and eventually, into the deep waves of sleep.

“Love you too, Raph.”


End file.
